Coming out
by beharryordie
Summary: Fred et George s'aiment. À la folie, ils s'aiment. Pas seulement comme des frères, mais bien plus. Ils peuvent tout faire ensemble, sauf peut-être annoncer à leur mère ce qu'ils vivent.
1. Chapter 1

Coming out

George Weasley se décolla, à regret, de la chaleur du corps contre lequel il était collé. De sa main libre, il replaça une mèche rousse qui cachait l'œil droit de son jumeau. Celui-ci dormait encore, et allait sûrement dormir jusqu'à tard dans la matinée, comme à son habitude. George sourit à la silhouette assoupie et sortit de leur grand lit.

Les paupières à moitié closes, il se pencha et entrepris de chercher le jean qu'il portait la veille, et qui s'était retrouvé sur le sol en moins de deux. Une fois le pantalon enfilé, George se laissa tomber sur une chaise près du corps endormi. Le rouquin avait eu, à maintes reprises, l'occasion d'observer son frère sous toutes les coutures, mais il préférait, et de loin, avoir le loisir de le contempler alors que celui-ci ne pouvait pas s'en rendre compte. Il pouvait ainsi examiner avec soins les détails qui le différenciaient de lui. Par exemple, il y avait la tache de naissance, à la base du dos de Fred, qui prenait plus une forme d'un papillon, que celle de George qui faisait plus penser à une étoile. Il y avait aussi, dans son dos et son cou, diverses cicatrices dues aux ongles, parfois tranchants, des filles; des aventures d'un soir. Parce que oui, Fred avait plusieurs filles dans sa vie. Elles n'étaient évidemment pas très importantes pour lui, puisqu'il aimait son jumeau, mais elles étaient tout de même présentes dans sa vie. C'est en fait ce qui faisait tant souffrir George.

Car en fait il y avait une chose qui faisait que les légendaires jumeaux Weasley étaient différents. Fred était un coureur de jupons. Il était dominant. Il était certes en amour avec son propre frère, mais cette relation ne semblait pas lui convenir parfaitement. Il était un papillon, comme sa tache de naissance. Il éprouvait toujours le besoin d'aller voir ailleurs. Il tentait de nouvelles expériences. Il allait butiner plus loin. Et chaque fois, il revenait dans les bras de George en promettant que ce serait la dernière fois. C'était toujours la même chose…

George, lui, était tout ce qu'il y a de plus fidèle. Il faisait attention. Il voulait préserver sa relation. Il était, des deux, le plus soumis, et cela lui convenait. Ce qu'il désapprouvait, c'était la conduite de Fred. Il l'aimait. De tout son cœur, il l'aimait. Il l'adorait, l'idolâtrait. Il était parfaitement contenté par les moments passés en amoureux. Il était le plus romantique, il aimait la proximité. Il aimait l'intimité autant que Fred aimait le danger.

Le jeune homme endormi bougea dans son sommeil en murmurant le nom de son jumeau. Celui-ci esquissa un sourire et s'approcha de Fred pour lui donner un léger baiser sur la tempe. Sa main glissa lentement le long de son échine et un frisson lui parcourut le corps.

C'était mal. C'était mal pour deux frères de s'aimer ainsi. C'était mal de faire ça ensemble, c'était mal, très mal. Et ils se doutaient que leurs proches, en particulier leur mère, ne seraient pas d'accord avec cette union. Elle ne savait pas encore qu'ils étaient gays, en fait, bisexuel pour Fred, mais c'était du pareil au même. Elle n'allait sûrement pas apprécier le fait qu'ils couchent avec des hommes. Elle n'allait pas comprendre. C'est pour ça qu'ils n'avaient pas encore eu le courage de leur avouer. Ils voulaient, mais… _pouvaient_-ils?

Fred ouvrit les yeux au contact de son frère et le fit basculer sur le côté. George éclata de rire et laissa volontiers Fred s'installer à califourchon sur lui. Ils se sourirent et les lèvres de Fred allèrent se poser, doucement. Sur celles de George. Lorsqu'elles se décollèrent, George prit la parole.

- Gred, je crois qu'on devrait lui dire…

- Oui, tu as raison Forge, on devrait vraiment aviser Harry que son cadeau de fête n'a été testé sur personne d'autre avant lui…

- Non! Je ne parle pas de ça, mon cœur. Je voulais dire… Faudrait le dire à maman, pour nous deux.

- Euh… je ne crois pas qu…

- Gred, ce n'est pas une proposition, c'est une constatation, un ordre si tu veux.

- Ouais, on devrait peut-être la mettre au courant. Disons… dans un mois?

- Aujourd'hui.

- Aujourd'hui…

Fred se leva et enfila, à son tour, un pantalon. Les deux hommes, torse nus, allèrent réveiller Verity, qui dormait dans la chambre d'à côté, en compagnie de son chaton, sa petite boule de poil blanche. La blonde était la seule personne au monde à être au courant de leur situation, excepté leur meilleur ami de toujours, Lee Jordan. Ceux-là n'approuvaient pas particulièrement leur orientation mais ils ne le disaient pas; c'était bien mieux comme ça.

Ainsi, les Weasley et leur assistante se préparèrent pour leur journée de travail. C'était les vacances de Noël, et plusieurs élèves de Poudlard avaient vraisemblablement obligé leurs parents à les emmener au magasin de farces et attrapes. Ainsi, la journée fut très satisfaisante, et avec le surplus d'argent gagné, ils achetèrent le cadeau de Noël de Ron : un balais, pour changer.

Vers 4h de l'après-midi, les Weasley dirent au-revoir à Verity et transplanèrent près du terrier. Ils prirent un peu de temps, assis dans l'herbe, pour discuter de ce qui allait suivre.

- Forge, commença Fred, je veux lui dire moi-même.

- Pourquoi?

- Parce que c'est comme ça.

- …d'accord. Tu crois qu'on devrait appeler un Médicomage? Juste au cas où elle ferait une crise cardiaque..?

- Idiot, répondit Fred en se penchant sur lui pour l'embrasser.

George éclata de rire et se défit de l'emprise de son frère. Il se leva et se mit à courir vers le terrier, essayant de se sauver de lui. Les deux rouquins s'arrêtèrent de courir lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à la porte du Terrier. Ils se tournèrent pour se regarder et rentrèrent main dans la main dans la maison Weasley.

- ..Maman? , chuchota George en prenant un biscuit dans une assiette.

Ils entendirent un bruit à l'étage. Un bruit étouffé, puis, un grand cri euphorique.

- FRED! GEORGEE!

Une petite femme rousse et rondelette descendit les escaliers à grands pas, en criant le nom de ses fils. Faut dire qu'il s'était beaucoup de temps depuis leur dernière visite. Ils avaient passé les deux années précédentes sans vraiment donner de nouvelles. Ils se contentaient de rendre visite à Noël, à envoyer des cadeaux de fête. Et même lorsqu'ils se retrouvaient en famille, les jumeaux semblaient lointains. Ils étaient plus solitaires qju'à leur habitude. Ils devenaient inquiétants.

Les deux garçons se jetèrent dans les bras de leur mère en celle-ci éclata en sanglots amers.

- Vous allez rester ici hein les garçons?

- Ouais maman, on reste maintenant.

_**Premier chapitre fini. Le second et dernier suivra dans pas long.  
Des reviews please? Parce que vous savez, nous, les auteurs, notre seul salaire ce sont vos reviews.**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Et voilà le deuxième et dernier chapitre de cette fic, dont je ne suis pas peu fière. Désolés de l'énorme retard, mais j'avais vraiment pas le temps. Bon, c'est tout. Bonne lecture!**

****Coming out, 2ème partie

Molly Weasley se leva, ce matin-là, avec l'étrange impression qu'il y allait avoir une tempête. Or, lorsqu'elle alla à la fenêtre pour observer le ciel, elle se rendit compte, avec étonnement, que celui-ci était très calme, sans aucun nuage indésirable. La petite femme ronde et rousse fronça les sourcils et s'éloigna de la vitre pour aller préparer le petit-déjeuner.

Il y avait plusieurs mois que les jumeaux étaient revenus à la maison en laissant à Verity la lourde charge de gérer leur boutique, prétextant qu'ils voulaient passer plus de temps en famille. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent, Molly était, bien sûr, heureuse de les revoir, mais au fond, elle se préparait déjà mentalement à faire le double de tâches, sans aide, bien entendu, et à préparer beaucoup plus de nourriture pour les deux jeunes hommes.

En fait, contrairement à ce que son intuition lui disait, Fred et George Weasley avaient, pendant tout leur séjour, fait tout pour rendre leur mère très heureuse, et, bien qu'ils le cachaient à leur famille, ils faisaient surtout cela afin qu'elle soit plus réceptive à ce qu'ils avaient convenu de lui dire le soir même, lorsque toute la famille se réunirait pour le dîner en l'honneur de la fin de la Guerre, quelques années plus tôt.

C'est ainsi que, en fin d'après midi, les jumeaux Weasley se retrouvèrent dehors, derrière la maison, entrain de dégnomer la cour, jouant, comme à la lointaine époque où ils n'étaient que des petits enfants innocents [Hum hum… Petits démons en quête d'ennuis], à faire un concours de tir de gnome. Depuis que leur mère avait comprit qu'ils avaient décidé de l'aider, celle-ci prenait beaucoup plus de pauses, et leur donnait beaucoup plus de travail. Alors, en cette journée d'automne ensoleillée, la mère Weasley leur avait demandé d'aller enlever tous les gnomes qui se cachaient dans leurs trous, et d'installer la table où la famille allait manger, puisque la maison était devenue plutôt serrée pour tous les roux qu'elle devait convenir.

Le gnome que George tenait dans ses mains, et que Fred avait affectueusement baptisé Ferdinand-Maurice, mordit alors le doigt de son possesseur, et celui-ci le lança le plus loin qu'il put, regardant par la suite son doigt ensanglanté avec une grimace de douleur. Fred, qui dégnomait un peu plus loin, s'approcha de son frère/jumeau/amoureux/chéri/amant en l'entendant pousser un petit cri. Il fronça les sourcils en voyant le sang qui coulait de sa blessure et prit la main de George dans la sienne.

- Sa va Georgie? Demanda-t-il en prenant le doigt de celui-ci dans sa bouche pour enlever le sang.

- S'il-te-plait, ne m'appelle plus comme ça!, se renfrogna-t-il en entendant ce surnom datant de sa petite enfance.

- Allez Georgie… Je sais que tu aimes ce surnom, répondit le frère avec un clin d'œil, en se collant légèrement sur son jumeau.

- Arrête Fred… Maman pourrait nous voir…, résista George en s'écartant délicatement du corps de son amant.

Ledit Fred fit un sourire taquin à l'autre en se rapprochant encore un peu, et il l'emprisonna dans ses bras en lui donnant un délicat baiser sur la tempe, ses lèvres effleurant à peine sa peau brûlante, ses mains remontant lentement dans son dos, sous son T-shirt.

George poussa un petit gémissement et Fred eut un rire moqueur. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à embrasser ses lèvres, un bruit dans son dos le fit sursauter. Il lâcha son frère et se retourna, pour voir sa mère, rouge tomate, qui les regardait étrangement.

Molly Weasley s'apprêtait à aller nourrir les poulets lorsqu'elle tomba sur ses deux garçons entrain de faire des… trucs. En fait, elle n'avait strictement aucune idée de ce qu'ils faisaient, et elle n'avait franchement aucune envie de le savoir.

«Ils se réchauffent, oui, il fait plutôt froid aujourd'hui… Non! Ils dansent! Euh… enfin, peut-être… Faisons comme si je n'avais rien vu, oui, faisons comme ça..»

Fred préparait déjà dans sa tête une autre histoire abracadabrante afin d'expliquer à sa mère adorée la raison pour laquelle il était entrain de peloter [pratiquement violer] son frère, en pleine nature, aux yeux de tous, lorsque celle-ci leur tourna le dos en faisant comme si elle n'avait pas été témoin de la scène, et marcha vers la maison en leur hurlant qu'il était temps de mettre la table, puisque les autres n'allaient pas tarder à arriver.

Les jumeaux échangèrent un regard étonné, car ils étaient persuadés que leur génitrice allait leur faire une crise, et, à vrai dire, ils étaient plutôt soulagés que ce ne fut pas le cas. Sans poser une seule question, ils sortirent leur baguette et, d'un même geste, jetèrent un sort de lévitation sur l'arbre, et la posèrent au milieu du terrain. Chose faite, les deux allèrent attendre les autres à l'avant de la maison.

Un peu plus d'une heure plus tard, tous les gens étaient arrivés, et la maison était pleine à craquer des rouquins et de leurs compagnes/compagnons. Bien sûr, tous étaient agglutinés autour de Ginny et Harry, ne cessant de les féliciter pour l'annonce de leurs fiançailles, quelques jours plus tôt.

Fred et George se doutaient que leur propre annonce n'allait pas susciter les mêmes réactions de leur part, mais ils essayaient de ne pas trop y penser.

Le repas se passa sans beaucoup de dommages. Ron et Hermione ne cessaient de se faire des clins d'œil complices qui, bien sûr, furent remarqués par tout le monde autour de la table. Bill et Fleur semblaient coupés de la réalité, Bill avec sa tête posée sur le ventre arrondi de sa femme. Ainsi, tous les autres couples étaient occupés à afficher leur amour, chose que Molly Weasley ne manquât pas de remarquer. Aussi s'adressa-t-elle aux jumeaux qui, vraisemblablement, étaient les seuls à être encore célibataires.

- Alors… vous les jumeaux, ça va dans votre vie?

- Mmm… ouais m'man, répondirent les deux roux en chœur.

Voyant le flagrant manque de réaction de ses deux fils, leur mère continua sur sa lancée, sans se préoccuper de tous les autres couples.

- Et… dans votre vie amoureuse?

- …

Comme les deux jeunes hommes ne leur répondaient pas, et ne faisaient que se lancer des regards gênés, Ginny, qui venait de lâcher la main d'Harry pour écouter la conversation, se mit aussi de la partie.

- Vous vous êtes pas fait une p'tite blonde? Même pas toi Fred?

- Je dois le prendre comme une insulte?, s'enquit George, essayant de détendre l'atmosphère.

- Mais non! C'est juste que Fred est plus… tu sais…

- Attirant?

- Non, je euhm… je veux dire que si … mmm… peu importe!

George prit une mine offusquée et continua à manger en silence. Autour de lui, la conversation reprit.

- Fred? T'en as pas marre d'être célibataire?, demanda Ron, assit au bout de la table.

- Je suis pas célibataire!, répondit-il choqué, avant de se rendre compte que le piège venait de se refermer sur lui.

Les femmes autour de la table se regardèrent malicieusement et prirent la parole, le bombardant de questions.

- Elle s'appelle comment? – Ginny

- Elle est jolie? - Fleur

- Elle est bonne au lit? – Fille sans nom, dernière conquête de Charlie. (Elle reçut le regard désapprobateur de Molly)

- Elle est intelligente? Elle a fini ses études? – Hermione

- On la connaît? Tu vas nous la présenter? – Molly

George regarda son frère et lui fit un petit signe de la tête, qui passa inaperçu aux yeux de tous. Fred lui fit un petit sourire et chuchota la réponse aux questions, presque imperceptible aux oreilles de tout le monde, sauf évidemment George, dont un sourire s'étira peu à peu aux commissures de ses lèvres.

- George. Très. Assurément, mais pas touche! Vraiment, Ouais. Oui. C'est déjà fait…

Molly la regarda d'un air interrogateur, et il entreprit de spécifier.

- Je suis gay.

Le silence se fit, et seul Ron, dont le teint virait au rouge, eu le courage de briser le silence.

- Dans le sens d'heureux?

- Non, Ronnie, dans le sens de gay, répondit George, en levant les yeux au plafond.

- On est ensembles, Ronnie, crut bon de préciser Fred. On couche ensemble, et d'ailleurs, on est très doués…

Tout le monde se tut puis..

- Je… je… vous… inceste… déshériter… Arthur!... NON!

BOOM! CRAC!

Molly Weasley venait de s'évanouir, et de tomber, par la même occasion, de sa chaise

Fred et George Weasley venaient de transplanner, avec la ferme intention d'éviter les membres de leur famille pour un bon moment.

Ils allaient comprendre…

**Pas d'inspiration pour la fin, désolée : (**  
**Enfin, j'aime pas trop la dite fin, mais bon!**  
**Reviews?**


End file.
